Strings for musical instrument such as guitars, the viol family, pianos and the like come in many forms and are made from various materials. For the percussion type of stringed instruments, particularly guitars and pianos, lower tone strings are often of the wound type, with a central string being encompassed by a spiral wound cover wire. The use of a wound string improves tonal quality and can prevent degradation of the string caused by stretching.
Various winding techniques have been used over the years. As one example, the present inventor has previously developed a winding system for musical instrument strings as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,721.
While various developments have occurred over the years, tonal and durability factors have not yet reached optimal results. Therefore, room for improvement in wound stings remains.